


Cafe Princess

by annae2000



Category: tumblr users - Fandom
Genre: College AU, Ficlet, Fluff, Oneshot, Other, Tumblr, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4510824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annae2000/pseuds/annae2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You look up, and you see that it’s her. The cutest girl that you had ever seen in the flesh, the one that you secretly stare at whenever you see her at the cafe. She’s your secret crush, and your her secret admirer. And she was talking to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cafe Princess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [disneyismyescape](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=disneyismyescape).



> Written for tumblr user disneyismyescape! Love your blog, love your pics, love your gifs :) Hope you enjoy the fluffy ficlet, it was hella fun to write.

You rush into the cafe, slamming the door close behind you as you attempt to escape from the autumn chill. It's too cold, and it's only the start of November. You sigh as you rub your hands together as a feeble effort in warming them, missing the warmth of the summer. Vacation seems so long ago, now that you’re back in school. What you wouldn’t do to get out of the countless papers assigned for your environmental studies class is a pitifully short list, you think, as you pull out your phone. As you unlock it, it opens up to one of the few apps you actually use, Tumblr. As you scroll down, you see a post of one of your favorite bloggers, and smile a bit as you read it. It’s a short post, cute and humorous, about a video they just watched.  
You’ve started scrolling again, so invested in your phone that you don’t notice the person trying to get your attention.  
“Excuse me,” they say, polite as anything, possibly for the second of third time.  
You look up, and you see that it’s her. The cutest girl that you had ever seen in the flesh, the one that you secretly stare at whenever you see her at the cafe. She’s your secret crush, and your her secret admirer. And she was talking to you.  
“What,” you say, perhaps a bit too bluntly.  
Her smile dims a bit, saying, “I’d like to buy your coffee.”  
“Why?”  
Oh god, why’d you say why? There is a cute girl buying you coffee, you should say thank you and return the favor for the next person in line.  
“Oh god, sorry,” You say, now blushing and a bit flustered. “I would love that, thanks.”  
Her smile returns in full force, dimples showing. Fuck, you think that’s adorable.  
You both take your orders, and then you turn to her, asking to return the favor.  
“So, I was thinking… That maybe we could get coffee sometime?”  
“Coffee? Aren’t we doing that now?” She laughs bemusedly. Real smooth, you think, way to go there pal.  
“Yeah, well, I was thinking to return the favor.”  
“That sounds great.”  
You smile as you sit down at the same table, now armed with hot drinks and light smiles.  
“What’s your name?” You ask, as you can’t call her “ridiculously cute coffee girl” in your head forever. “Mine’s (y/n).”  
“Hello (y/n), I’m Shannon,” She says, sticking out a gloved hand.  
You shake it, and almost don’t let go. “Pleasure to meet you.”  
“I know,” She said. “I’ve seen you staring at me from across the shop.”  
You suddenly feel extremely sheepish- you didn’t want to come across as a creep. And you thought you were being subtle, but in hindsight, you must’ve seen this coming, subtlety is not your strong suit.  
“Sorry, I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable, I’ll-”  
“No, no, it was cute, I guess, in a weird, awkward kind of way,” Shannon says, cutting you off abruptly. “Really, it was how I worked up the nerve to talk to you. I think you’re cute too, anyway.”  
Holy shit. The ridiculously cute coffee girl/Shannon thinks you’re cute too. Your entire life is made. You can now die happy.  
“Well, that’s a relief, I’m telling you, I thought you were going to tell me to stop and then call the cops,” You say with a nervous laugh. “But I’d rather that you call me.”  
Shannon laughs fully in return, giving you her phone, “Well, then I need your number for that, (y/n).”  
*************************  
It’s been three weeks since the coffee shop, and you’ve been talking to Shannon every night since. Quite frankly, she’s the most interesting person you’ve ever met- you talk for hours about everything and nothing at all. You have yet to have a date with her. In fact, that last time you saw face to face was the first meeting at the coffee shop. Personally, you can’t wait to see her again. Maybe you could ask her on a date.

hey :) -  
-hey  
what are you doin tonite?-  
-nothin  
-why?  
I was thinking you could come over-  
for netflix and chill-  
-lol sure  
-if it rlly is only netflix and chill :P  
lol yea we could have a movie marathon-  
maybe we could order in or smthn-  
-sounds great!  
-when and where?

You shoot out a text with the address and time and open Tumblr. You go to your fave blog just as you sit down on the couch. The first thing that pops up is a pretty gif of Snow White twirling around. That reminds you- your apartment is a mess. Thank god for disneyismyescape, you think as you stand up, I would’ve forgotten otherwise.  
*************************  
Five hours into a Disney movie marathon, and Shannon is asleep on your lap. Really, you’re surprised that either of you have stayed up this far into the marathon, as you started it at 9, and were tired to begin with.  
“Hey,” You say, shaking her gently, turning off the movie on the tv. “Hey, Shannon, get up.”  
She huffs at you and squints her eyes. “(y/n), what do you want? Let me sleep.”  
You grin a little, and shake her some more. “C’mon, I need to know if you’re staying over or not. It’s really late.”  
“Ugh, what time even is it?” She said, sobering up a little.  
“Two.”  
“Great.” She rolls over and puts her face in the couch cushion beside you, her legs still on top of your own.  
“If you want to stay over just say the word. Seems like you’re already becoming one with my couch.”  
“Shut up,” She groans. “Yeah, I’ll stay. Get me a blanket, as I am the Belle to your Cogsworth.”  
“So that’s how it is?” You laugh as you push her legs aside.  
“That’s how it is,” She responds, lifting her head up enough so that you can see her smirk.  
Well played, ridiculously cute coffee girl, well played.


End file.
